fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaumaturgy
"Mages may be more powerful than us non-mages, but with Thaumaturgy, we can create whatever we want, including power that all the mages out there would die for." -Stewart Harcanatatio Thaumaturgy (魔術 Majutsu) is a magical practice prevalent in Hylion and is a method by which Lacrima and Magical Artifacts are made. It is practiced exclusively by non-mages. History Thaumaturgy was a common practice within the land of Hylion for hundreds of years. This practice stood as a testament to the cooperation that Humans and Kawari once had before Humans drove Kawari out of their homeland. Ever since then, Kawari and Human relations remained on edge, as they now only partner with powerful and trustworthy mages. That said, Thaumaturges are now considered to be completely untrustworthy and manipulative, and only a handful of Kawari partner with Thaumaturges to this day. As a result, the use of Thaumaturgy has dwindled greatly and is only practiced by a devout handful of practitioners. Description Thaumaturgy is the method by which non-mages can create magical items and weapons. Thaumaturgy is useful in creating lacrima as well. While a mage can combine metals/materials with his/her magic to swiftly create a functioning magical item, the complexity of Thaumaturgy allows for more creativity when making Magical items. Depending on the skill of the Thaumaturge, he/she can create magical staves, machines, swords, guns, lacrima, and even Slayer Magic Lacrima (which is very difficult and inefficient for what it's worth). It is even possible for a Thaumaturge to discover a new type of magic that has never been learned. Paths of Fabrication Paths of Fabrication is considered the heart of Thaumaturgy, as it embodies the idea of the collection and creation of magic by combining already existing forces in nature. It also embodies the idea of giving incorporeal magic a medium by which it can impose its wonders onto the outside world. Starting Paths Starting Paths involve the actual combination of magical energies, and are the first steps to successfully creating new magical items. The raw magics that result from following the steps of Compounding, Combination, and Alteration paths are known as Trial Magics. * Simple Collection: This path is for those who are content with creating magical artifacts that manifest simple, basic elemental magic (or in some cases, compound magic). In this path, a large amount of a basic magic is collected and stored. It is the simplest, most fundamental, and easiest path to follow, and is the first path taught to beginners. Magic collected here is known as Collected Magic. * Compounding: The end goal of Compounding is to combine magical energies together to create a new magic with a different function unrelated to the magical energies used initially. Compounding is a very lucrative path to follow, but is also wrought with trial and error. Magic created by this means is known as Compound Magic, and includes (but isn't limited to) High Speed, Summoning, Barrier, and sealing magic. Elemental magic can be created this way, such as light and sand, and such magic is considered Elemental Compound Magic.. Note that Slayer Magic of any type is considered a Compound Magic by Thaumaturges. * Combination: The end goal of Combination is to create a dual-type magic that can exert the effects of two or more different magical energies at the same time while preventing one magic from assimilating another. This path is taught to beginners. Magic created by this means is known as Combination Magic and includes (but isn't limited to) Ice-Lightning, Burning Ice, Burning Water, and Freezing Wind magic. * Alteration: The end goal of Alteration is to combine magic to augment (or even tone down) the properties of one basic elemental magic (such as fire, water, or air) or one compound magic (such as summoning, and high speed). Magic created by this means is known as Altered Magic and includes inherently more powerful or weaker versions of existing magic. This does not include Slayer Magic. Intermediary Paths Intermediary paths are the next steps in the Paths of Fabrication . There is only one current path under this category. * Assembly: When all is said and done, and the Thaumaturge has followed one (or more) Start Path to the end, he or she must combine the resulting magic with a mystical type of energy known as Essence of Assembly. The result of this combination is known as an Ethereal Assembly, which is then infused into a Blank Lacrima. The Ethereal Assembly is what draws in ethernano from the atmosphere, converts it to the basic component magic of a Compound, Altered, or Combined Magic, and then combines all the components into the intended result magic. By itself, an Ethereal Assembly can create the magic, but the magic is then released into the air harmlessly. As a result, the Ethereal Assembly must be implanted into a Storage Medium. Until the Etherial assembly is planted into a Storage Medium, it is stored in a glass jar. End Paths The End Paths involve embedding the Ethereal Assembly into a Storage Medium, such as a lacrima, object, or even a living being. * Lacrimization: The end result of Lacrimization is to prepare the new magic to be sold for commercial purposes. This is the simplest, safest, and most preferred end path to follow. The Etherial Assembly is embedded into a Blank Lacrima by simply putting the two right next to each other (Preferably in very enclosed space). Often, the created Lacrima are used to create magical weapons and constructs that anyone, including non-mages, can use. * Infusion: Infusion involves directly embedding an Etherial Assembly into an object without first putting it into a lacrima. This path risky in the sense that improper infusion can either result in loss of the Etherial assembly and Trial Magic or, in the worst case scenario, a violent reaction that can result in serious injury or death. This path is one of the most complicated End Path to follow, and only devoted and skilled Thaumaturges practice this. It is not as heavily regulated as Thaumic Operation, but following this path requires extensive research of what type of materials (other than lacrima) can safely receive and manifest the Trial magic. This path is often used to create magical weapons without the use of a lacrima. Such weapons are only useful in the hands of mages. * Thaumic Operation: This End Path is considered a very risky, and in some areas a taboo, path to follow since it involves embedding the Ethereal Assembly directly into a living being. Stringent laws govern its practice, and only the most peerless of Thaumaturges are allowed to follow this End Path. It is as dangerous as it is rewarding. If done improperly, the recipient of the Ethereal Assembly can risk permanently losing his/her ability to use magic. Kawari Kawari's are very important in the practice of Thaumaturgy. Since a Kawari's brain can only use Essence of Assembly to convert magic to one type, a Kawari's elemental magic is considered "Pure." On the other hand, a mage's magic contains trace amounts of other magics which prove to be detrimental to creating any form of Trial Magic (since their brains can use Essence of Assembly to convert magic to many different types at once). On top of that, Kawari's magical energy replenishes pretty quickly and indefinitely, making them a reliable source of magic. Since their bodies use less Essence of Assembly than many other creatures, they have spare reservoirs, which they can also mysteriously manifest in the same manner as their elemental type. The Kawari provides the thaumaturge with the magic and essence by "breathing it" into a glass bottle. Kawari are the optimal recipients of Thaumic Operations, since their Essence of Assembly converts magic into only one type. That said, The risk is much lower in Kawari than it is in most other creatures, and upon successful operation, Kawaris function as a reliable source for compound magic that doesn't occur naturally. On top of that, their appearances change drastically. Kawari who undergo Thaumic Operation to have their types changed are known as Altered Kawari. Risks (Malpractice) Thaumaturgy is equally as effective as it is dangerous. As much as there is room for progress, there is as much room for error and risk. Improperly following any one of the paths of Fabrication is known as Malpractice and is severely looked down upon among Thaumaturges. * If a Mage attempts to practice Thaumaturgy, His/her magic that naturally leaks from his/her body will most likely contaminate any recipe of magic, botching it in the process and making it useless. * Minor risks of botching recipes include loss of component magic. Depending on the components used. * In the staritng paths, some magic in a recipe may evaporate into the air and infuse itself intot he Thaumaturge's body. This is alleviated by performing a special "Magical Purging" spell that cleans the Thaumaturge's body of the residual magic * Major risks of Thaumaturgy depend on the practice that the Thaumaturge is engaging in. * In the Startign Paths of Fabrication, one rare, but major risk of botching a recipe may be inadvertently creating a magic that is completely unstable and volatile, which causes great difficulty in the Ending Paths of Fabrication later on and can create risk of injury or death. * Ending Paths are the most wrought with severe risk. In Lacrimization, Improper infusion of Etherial Assembly into a lacrima can cause it to explode into shards that can impale the Thaumaturge. This rarely happens, however, and only happens when a Thaumaturge is stupid enough to infuse the Etherial Assembly into a lacrima that already has magic inside. * Infusing Etherial Assembly directly into items poses more risk, as some metals and materials reject some magic and accept others. Explosions are the common result of Infusion Malpractice, but may also include uncontrollable generation of magic within the infused item that can render it invalid alongside the generation of Malpractitioner's Magic. * Thaumic Operations are wrought with extreme risk, and as such, only the most skilled of thaumaturges are allowed to perform it. Becuase this process involves embedding Etherial Assembly into a living being, it can be likened to surgery, posing extreme risks to the recipient and even the Thaumaturge him/herself. Such risks include the recipient suffering permanent damage to its brain's ability to use Essence of Assembly (Magic), as well as generation of Malpractitioner's Magic in the body (which slowly kills the recipient and is hard to treat). Trivia * Thaumaturgy is, by definition, the ability of a person to work magic or miracles * This concept was greatly inspired by Thaumcraft, a mod for Minecraft that incorporated magic into the game. *Note that the creation of Slayer Lacrima through thaumaturgy is a very expensive, time consuming, and resource demanding task. Since it is more efficient to augment an elemental type to become more powerful than Slayer Magic through Alteration, even skilled Thaumaturges don't bother with making Slayer Lacrima.